Chuck vs Sarah's Friendship
by Jimmy 144
Summary: Chuck and Sarah post episode 3.5, contains a few spoilers. Short little pieces with some thoughts. The next one is post 3.13. Chapter 9 trying to save Sarah.
1. Chapter 1 Something to do

Chuck vs. Sarah's Friendship

Trying to find a glimmer of hope, still don't own Chuck

Chapter 1—Something to do

"Well, it was the only thing I could come up with on short notice. I am sorry, I guess I never thought of them as your competition," Chuck said looking at Sarah.

She was watching the brunette and her obvious flirting with Chuck. She couldn't believe it and was going to stop this as soon as she could. This was intolerable. First she let Shaw send Chuck off to Paris on his own with no backup and now Shaw was accusing her of being in love and not able to control it. _'Didn't he just lose someone close to him? He just gets those CDs and lets it go at that. What is he some kind of superman with no feelings?'_

Sarah switched her attention to Chuck, "Hum, I mean really. We are trying to be friends and we do this?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking," Chuck replied.

"Look, first it's your emotions that don't let you act normal, now it's because you can't think. Chuck what happened to the guy at Ellie's wedding?" Sarah stopped, "I am sorry. We are supposed to be friends."

Chuck took his hand away from Sarah's.

"Friends are supposed to be looking out for each other. I stood up for you knowing that you would need more help. Then you get us into this situation," Sarah continued.

Chuck looked back at the brunette and said thanks. Nodding his head and accepting what she gave him. "Well, we are being friends. I would like…" The brunette came back. It looked like she was coming close to putting her hand on Chuck's. She asked if he needed something more.

"Chuck, come on," Sarah said as she took his hand. "What? What were you going to ask her for?"

"I was just going to ask for some nuts on my sundae," Chuck said as they walked out of the ice cream shop.

_A/N Okay, something for the fun of it._


	2. Chapter 2 Sarah's Attention

Chuck vs Sarah's Friendship

Trying to find a glimmer of hope, still don't own Chuck

Chapter 2— Sarah's Attention

Chuck was with Sarah the next day. She was seated across from him. She had watched him the night before. He did not look good at the table by himself. Casey may have had a point. But she was still working it out. She thought she might be able to get Chuck's attention. She gave him a Quad Espresso Grande. She said, "This is what friends are for." She put a couple dashes from a small container into his cup.

"This is really going to help?" asked Chuck.

"Yes, this is the part I hate the worse," Sarah said. She wanted to say more. Why wasn't he paying attention? She had tried to give him hints this was not what she wanted.

"Well, I certainly hate it. I mean I trusted him and then he was going to betray me. I did not have a choice," Chuck immediately knew. It was the same.

"You know there are some things that are hard to do," Sarah was trying to make him understand.

They saw him get out of the car. It hardened Chuck and Sarah was resolved. She was certain she could get his attention and get him to understand.

"You know, I don't understand. He always seems unhappy with what I do now, and gets me into situations I should not be in. Sometimes if I didn't know better I'd say he put Hannah on the plane. Do you think he knew her?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know, Chuck. He has been bossing Casey around. One of these days, he'll explode. You'll have to be careful not to be in the way." Sarah answered.

"Sarah, have you seen him sit there? It is ridiculous. It's like he just took over the place." Chuck's head drooped.

"Well Chuck, it is his job," Sarah looked down.

"But he was my friend and…" Chuck looked up from his drink.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah now knew.

"Morgan."

_A/N Can they ever just talk? For the fun of it. Enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3 What Just Happened

Chuck vs Sarah's Friendship

Okay hoping for a glimmer, still don't own Chuck

Chapter 3— What Just Happened

Chuck was just there. Sarah was next to him. He did not understand what just happened. He came to the beach to try to make sense of it. Sarah was already there. Without a discussion, he sat down beside her. She looked over at him. He said, "This is what friends are for. I am glad you came. I couldn't quite just say goodbye in the hallway. It did not seem right."

"I know, with us being together for so long," Sarah looked at him wondering what would happen. How did they get to this point?

He was starting to ramble, "I can't believe all this. I mean I get rid of the Intersect and then lose you. It was terrible."

"I know. Things were terrible," Sarah looked out to the ocean remembering the pain of starting missions again without having a purpose.

Chuck got a stick from beside him and threw it out to the water, "I don't know why I am really doing this. I mean, I know I am a spy. You guys basically graduated me, right?"

Sarah answered, "Well, Shaw did. Yes."

Chuck went on, "Then you three are only going to check on me. But I have to do it."

"That's right and you proved it. You did save me. And a whole lot of that was you, not the Intersect. That emotion thing is behind you," Sarah drew a heart in the sand then wiped it away. She still wanted her Chuck to be whole, not what she or Casey once was.

Chuck said, "I know my problem still remains with me."

Sarah tilted her head, not really understanding what Chuck meant. Feeling the sun coming up from behind, both stood leaving the beach.

Sarah looked to see where she parked her car and called out to him as they split, "You have no problem. You are incredible, remember. I am sure you can forget your problem. Trust me. Whatever it was, will not…"

Chuck whispered, "I loved you, and still…" He walked off to the Nerd Herder.

_A/N Friends can talk, right? For the fun of it. Enjoy. The wait begins. _


	4. Chapter 4 the Point

Chuck vs Sarah's Friendship

Trying to find a glimmer of hope, still don't own Chuck

Chapter 4—the Point

Chuck was in Castle. He was so upset with the Buy More crowd. He could not take it anymore. Morgan was bad enough, implying that Hannah was Morgan's new Anna Banana and Chuck had just driven her off. Sure he had dumped Hannah, but Morgan was acting like Chuck made sure Morgan would never have a chance with her. And he wasn't a liar. He wrestled with that the entire night.

Chuck was getting flack from Casey too. Casey kept referring to his girly feelings coming back and not to unload on Casey. Casey just said, "Man-up Bartowski apparently brunettes are not really your thing, too bad Walker is enjoying another person…not named."

But Sarah was not enjoying it. She was remembering who she was before all of this. She didn't know what to do about Chuck. And Shaw was just getting a little too pushy. She could not believe his little thing at the restaurant, hitting Chuck, hitting Raith and then eating all the Chinese and not offering any to her. In fact she had just made the point and had gotten him to leave the premises. She had had it too. Where did the job end? She threw her wipe rag down and headed down to Castle. Maybe she could find something productive to do. She was half way down the stairs when she saw him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sarah asked. She wanted to do something. _ 'Well, maybe.'_

"I thought I would put my talents to use," Chuck responded. He was bent over a computer. The cabinet was off and some cards were scattered around the table. Next to that was the Castle manual.

"I thought Casey told you that you were not permitted to use the Castle manual?" Sarah asked.

"Well, right now, it's just a paper weight. So I don't think that counts, like most of what we are doing." Chuck looked up at her, "I mean, what's the point?"

_A/N Are they getting closer, or is it Chuck's imagination? For the fun of it. Enjoy._


	5. Chapter 5 the Vic

Chuck vs Sarah's Friendship

Trying to find a glimmer of hope, still don't own Chuck

Chapter 5—the Vic

Chuck had been just walking around. Nothing seemed right. He had told Hannah, well, she had told him what a terrible person he was for lying. Sarah hadn't helped and couldn't help. She had said let 'us' help. What good was that? Even though he talked to Morgan, he still felt lost. How could he ever… He wondered around the neighborhood for awhile until he came back to the apartments and saw Casey with his Vic.

"Hey, Casey. How's it going?" Chuck asked.

"Second coat," Casey grunted.

"Looks nice," Chuck replied.

"Well, sure it looks nice. Almost as good as the one you blew up, Bartowski," Casey caressed the Vic with the last wipe.

"I couldn't help that. We had no choice," answered Chuck.

"Right, just like now. You let your lady feelings get in the way and get benched. And what did it take to get back in the game? Morgan? You don't talk with Walker. No, you go with the real moron?" Casey responded.

"You think she hates me?" asked Chuck.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? Here she comes now," Casey ended. He reached down got the wash bucket and walked off.

Sarah walked up, "Hey guys." She saw Casey walk off. "What's wrong with him?"

"He still hates me for letting the other Vic get blown up. I think he would have preferred it, if you had jumped off the boat and I just guided the rocket into me," Chuck looked down.

"Well, things could have gone a little better and even today…" started Sarah.

Chuck cut her off, "Yeah, he was saying my lady feelings got in the way again. But I didn't turn off the Intersect, it just..."

"Chuck, I understand," she said while trying to think of something to make him feel better.

Chuck looked up at her, "Friends?"

Sarah looked back at him with a smile, "Friends."

_A/N Chuck still working on it? For the fun of it. Enjoy._


	6. Chapter 6 the Blarney

Chuck vs Sarah's Friendship

Trying to find a glimmer of hope, the light might be coming, still don't own Chuck

Chapter 6—the Blarney

Chuck thought things were better. They had gotten Casey out of the bind he was in. Chuck was hoping a pint at the local pub would be okay with Sarah. After all, they had just finished the mission. Beckman was not going to put anyone in jail. Sarah had come back from DC and needed some company. Or at least he thought so. He had asked her to meet him there.

There she was at the door. Her blonde hair accented the tight green tee shirt. Chuck could hardly believe the tee. It had the borders of three clover leafs with two of them position in the appropriate quadrants and the middle one saying, 'Happy St. Pat's'. Chuck wasn't sure whether he should run up to her and cover her or just lead her out the door. A tee shirt like that would draw every leering eye in the place. Chuck thought, _'Great, I am going to have my hands full with this crowd…don't go there.' _

Then the unthinkable happened, Shaw came in the pub. He'd gone one better with a hat that must have actually been from Ireland. Chuck knew for sure Shaw had kissed the stone and was going to feed Sarah another line. He hoped that by all that was Irish, he would be able to stop it.

Sarah did not see Shaw enter, so she was walking over to Chuck. She smiled at him and alternately frowned or had dagger eyes for the leering mugs that followed her steps. She was just about to reach Chuck when a passing waiter handed her a pint of green ale.

Chuck held his up in salute but was blocked by the little green leprechaun. The little bearded man approached her and he gently clinked his pint to hers. Morgan said, "You know, me darlin', he loves you."

_A/N Just a dash of Blarney for all. Happy St. Patrick's day. Cheers O'Jimmy _


	7. Chapter 7 Railroaded

Chuck vs Sarah's Friendship

Trying to find a glimmer of hope, the light might be coming, still don't own Chuck

Chapter 7—Railroaded

Chuck could not figure if he had a chance. He had met the agent at the door. For a second he thought she must be Fitzroy's sister. But then she would have hard feelings if that was the case.

He was trying to delay this, to do something. Chuck's heart was pounding. He told her to give him fifteen minutes and he would be right out.

Chuck rushed back to kitchen. There had to be something. He kept going over everything she said, _'Your mission is not over…' _She moved the napkin over._ 'Then you won't become a spy… no, probably not… then you'll be Chuck and there is nothing wrong with that…'_ Does she mean that she really wants…

"It was the worst day of my life," Sarah had tears in her eyes. She could not think if it was Chuck or her past she was sorrier about. But she began to walk back and forth.

"Sarah, what do you want to do?" asked Shaw. He had got up to come over to her.

"I am sorry. I need to think about this. I still don't know what I did to Chuck. Maybe tomorrow," Sarah concluded. She looked at Shaw expecting him to counter, but for the first time his face showed he agreed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Shaw turned and left for Castle.

Sarah saw another call from Chuck and declined. She only wished…

Chuck finished his job. He got his bag and put it down at the door. One last time he called Sarah, "Please pick up. Come on Sarah." Seeing that she did not answer, he hung up.

Morgan had just come back and Chuck was in a rush. Chuck had already told him this was a dangerous mission; they could never say a word. Chuck had been adamant. She had to get this. And Chuck knew Casey would never tell. Morgan was sure he saw Shaw pulling into the parking lot at Orange Orange. Morgan put the package in front of the door. Knocking Morgan left the area.

Sarah was surprised. She couldn't believe Shaw would come back. She went to the door. Looking for Shaw or anyone, she saw the blue package on the floor. She quickly grabbed it and took it to her room. Opening it there was one note, "Never say a word."

She opened the recorder and hit play. The screen came alive and the first thing she saw was the fence post with the boards saying, "The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance."

_A/N Just for fun. I wish… Take care pilgrim. _


	8. Chapter 8 the Light at the End

Chuck vs Sarah's Friendship

Trying to find a glimmer of hope, the light might be coming, still don't own Chuck

Okay, I did not get to see much of the preview for next week. This does contain spoilers from 3.12.

Chapter 8—the Light at the End of the Tunnel

Chuck was almost losing it. Beckman had just shown him the tape. He could tell Beckman was worried. She was telling him what to do. It was like going to her office. But he had no choice but follow her words exactly. He had to believe the worst. Shaw would seek revenge and he would be looking to exact that revenge on Sarah. Beckman did not know where Shaw was headed. There was no tracking device in his car.

Chuck scrambled to the main consoles of Castle. He was trying everything. Nothing seemed to work. He would have sworn that with all that high tech equipment that he could get something. But there was nothing. It was almost like Shaw's car was stealth and could not be seen.

He knew that he could use anything but it had to be soon. He remembered telling her that he loved her. He did it again and again. He tried to be as tender and passionate with the kiss as he could. Ellie was right; he could not stop. Anything would be okay as long as he got her and made sure she was safe.

Chuck looked at the flashing light on the display. A report of a black sports car traveling at over one hundred miles an hour was blinking. It showed the car was not far from Chuck.

He had to save her. He ran out of Castle. The cars were on the right. It wasn't much of a choice. Sarah's car was parked on the other side of the Nerd Herder. He made the famous move, just like when he was going to save Morgan. This would be it. Traveling at high speed in her Porsche. He'd flash and drive this baby like it should be. It was going to work. His body flew across the hood.

The fear of the Almighty overcame him. He knew this would be his last day. Beckman told him to put the gun away. It hurt, but the scraping noise was worse…. "No o o o o!"

_A/N At least it's not the Vic. ;-)_

_For those who haven't seen it, try the movie 'Showtime'…I don't own it either._

_Hope you enjoyed._


	9. Chapter 9 Paris Noon

Chuck vs Sarah's Friendship

Trying to find a glimmer of hope, the light is shinning through the window, still don't own Chuck.

This does contain spoilers from 3.13.

Chapter 9—Paris Noon

Chuck was standing alone. He could feel his heart beating through his chest. He had said that he would not do this. He did not believe in killing people. Gunfights were something that had to be abolished. But this was so up side down. He knew he was a bad draw, but at least he would not have to draw this time. The Colt 45 was already in his hand. It all seemed so hard to move. The air was dusty and dry. He could feel the heat. He had worked the morning to get help. But Beckman had turned him down. She did not need another sheriff in town. She had all she needed.

Chuck had other problems. He did not know if Sarah would love him after this. He had tried desperately to convince her that the notch on his gun was not his. But she had said flat out that she did not believe him, and because of that, she could not go for a killer, a gunslinger looking for more.

But his love had finally said, 'yes.' He was in a bad way when it happened. He could not remember why the bartender at the Casa Bar M loaded him up like that. Usually, well usually he only had one drink. But the bottle looked half empty that night. He was surprised he even got the question out, but she still said, 'yes.'

Shaw was the problem. He knew that Shaw was not good. Why couldn't anyone believe it. Shaw was only after himself and what he wanted. They should have seen it in any of the round ups. He never protected his partners. Shaw only killed for himself. When Shaw took Sarah from the stage line instead of letting her meet Chuck that should have made them recognize it. Chuck taking the whole posse to get to Shaw had been the right thing to do. But now he was back in town and had Sarah.

Chuck had already faced him once. The fight ended with knives, but neither drew any blood. He wasn't what they would call a winner in that. Shaw had made off with Sarah. Chuck could not stop him. But now was the time to make the stand.

Sarah was still crying. It was like she was crying over Daniel. Chuck wondered if she knew Shaw was driven, had lost perspective, and was alternately pointing the gun at her and him.

Chuck could not help it. Shaw was making his move. Shaw would kill Sarah and then shoot him. Chuck pulled…

"_Hey Chuck, you okay?" he woke hearing her voice over the sun shinning through the blond hair._

_A/N Yes, at the Eiffel Tower. Hope you enjoyed it. Right , don't own High Noon either. This one is the last of the Friendship. _


End file.
